1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive wheel suspensions, and in particular is concerned with an adjustable suspension stabilizer bar.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The use of stabilizer bars in automotive suspensions systems is well-known. Stabilizer bars commonly include a transverse torsional segment pivotally attached to a vehicular chassis and leading or trailing longitudinal segments attached to a control arm or wheel carrier. Generally, the torsional segment is mounted perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a vehicle between opposite wheel assemblies. During a cornering maneuver, torsional resistance from the stabilizer bar decreases roll or lean of the vehicular body.
Various configurations for adjustable stabilizer bars are known in the art, many of which are costly. Some configurations use a clutch to couple a split stabilizer bar, and electronic and/or hydraulic controllers may be used to perform the coupling. Also, it is known to use a large diameter stabilizer bar to increase roll rigidity. However, a large diameter stabilizer bar is heavy and costly, and can adversely affect vehicular suspension.
It is desirable to provide a variable stabilizer bar which is economical, lightweight and durable. Preferably, adjustment of such a stabilizer bar can be manually performed by a driver or automatically by a controller receiving various inputs concerning driving conditions.